Just Dance: Super Edition 6
"Just Dance: Super Edition 6" is the 6th installment to the JD:Super Edition series. Its release date is April 19th, 2022. Gameplay and Features Just Dance: Super Edition 6 has many features like: *"Dance Party": Up to 6 players can work together or battle against one another, just like Just Dance: Super Edition 1-5. *"Just Dance Party" (8-gen & Switch): Over 350+ songs to play in this service, like in Just Dance: Super Edition 4. *"World Video Challenge" (8-gen): Challenge players from around the world or record your own performance for them to beat your score on. *"Furries Mode" (8-gen & Switch): This mode is for furries and non-furries. *"JDTV" (Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, PS3, & PS4): Watch community made videos. *"Just Create" (Xbox 360, Xbox One, & PS4): Appeared in Just Dance 3 & Just Dance: Super Edition 5, this mode lets you create your own choreography to the selected dance of the song that you choose. *"Party Master Mode" (Wii U): Since its appearances in Just Dance 4 (originally named Puppet Master Mode), Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, and two of the Super Edition games, Party Master Mode returns with, for the first time ever, Duet Party Master Modes. A fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *Community Remix, VIP, kCal Tracker, Autodance, and World Dance Floor are all returning modes *You can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch, but now you can do that on the Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 too! Tracklist The game contains 65 + 5 Best Buy Exclusives (66 (71) for Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch) tracks. *A (#) represents that the song in the tracklist is already in Just Dance (main series), but has a different choreography in this game. *A (BETA) represents that the song in the tracklist was going to be in Just Dance (main series), but didn't make it in the final cut. *A (BBE) represents that the song in the tracklist is a Best Buy Exclusive. Chinese Version The Chinese version of Just Dance: Super Edition 6 ( ) has 5 Chinese songs that replaced Blood Sweat & Tears, KNOCK KNOCK, Last Night Story, No Better Feelin' '', & ''Year 3000. BOOMBAYAH is also not available in the Chinese version. Japanese Version The Japanese version of Just Dance: Super Edition 6 ( ) has 5 extra songs + Blood Sweat & Tears & KNOCK KNOCK had its audio changed from its Korean version to its Japanese version *Tracklist coming soon Special Unlockables * A (JD2) represents that the song is from Just Dance 2 * A (REC) represents that the song is recycled Furries Mode There are 15 songs in this mode (including the ones on the main mode, but almost all of them have alternative choreographies in this mode) * NOTICE: All original songs from this mode appear in the 7th-gen menu. * All difficulties (Easy, Medium, Hard, Hardest) in this mode have different words (Huff (Easy), Murr (Medium), UwU (Hard), & OwO (Hardest)). ** In addition, all efforts (Calm, Average, Exhausting, Intense) in this mode have different words (Wuff (Calm), Meow (Average), Bark (Intense), & Awoo (Extra Intense)) * An (ALT) represents that this song uses the alternative choreography instead of the original. Alternative Routines The game contains 42 alternative routines, but only 4 are confirmed so far. *A (#) represents that the song in the tracklist is already in Just Dance, but has a different choreography in this game. *A (BETA) represents that the song in the tracklist was going to be in Just Dance, but didn't make it in the final cut. *An (XBOXONE) represents that the alternative in the tracklist is an Xbox One exclusive. *A (Switch) represents that the alternative in the tracklist is a Nintendo Switch exclusive. Mash-ups Party Master Mode Party Master Mode is present in this installment with, for the first time, Duet Party Master Modes. Community Remix Community Remixes return for the first time since its last appearance in the main series game, Just Dance 2017. All Community Remixes are exclusive to Just Dance Party Gallery Placeholder JDSE6.png|Placeholder E3MenuPreciousWings_JDSE6.png|E3 Menu (Precious Wings is shown) JustDanceSuperEdition6PALCover.png|PAL cover art JustDanceSuperEdition6JPNCover.png|Japanese cover art JustDanceSuperEdition6CHNCover.jpg|Chinese cover art Credits *JD4SURVIVOR - Glass effect *JDLover12 - Extractions Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:JamesLeeKephart Inc.